…I'd make the same mistakes, only sooner
by writersblock159
Summary: Yang is bored, and apparently her brain-to-mouth filter is willing to change that.


**Title reference belongs to Tallulah Bankhead**

_"Oh little darlin' don't you like falling down. Through the sky like a diving plane. Real or imagined - what does it matter?" Hurricane - Lord Huron _

Yang fell back onto her bed, blowing the stray hairs out of her eyes as she did so.

She was so _bored_.

Normally this declaration (even a mental one) was the precursor to a mass migration of students finding other places to be while the blonde juggernaut found something 'exciting' to do, but Glinda had effectively defanged the brawler by informing her that, should anything else happen this week, she would _personally_ supervise Yang in detention every night for the rest of the semester.

Needless to say, the girl was unimpressed, but was on her best behavior.

Of course, even Yang had to admit she might have gone a little overboard with the paint ... and the plastic plants ... and the sprinkler system. But the dress had been an inspired touch, in her opinion!

Honestly, who knew Ozpin could be so particular over his pet dog?

That was why she found herself bored out of her mind. No teammates (they were training), no homework (she did it last night when she was bored), and no scroll (it had to be illegal, taking _that_ away from a teenager). Just her and her room.

Nothing else.

…

Okay, time to start some mayhem.

No sooner had she sat up then she heard the unmistakable sound of a turning page.

No, that wasn't right. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. Bracing herself (she'd never forget the day she fell off the bed because she hadn't planned for the weight of her hair), she looked at Blake's bed.

What was her partner doing here?

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." Another page turn.

"What are you reading?" Yang felt the disturbance in the natural order of things when she asked that question, and could almost sense her father's disbelieving gaze across the continent. But, hey, she was _bored_.

"Third Collision." Blake still hadn't looked up.

Yang raised an eyebrow; she was starting to feel a bit lightheaded due to the blood in her head. "The war bio?"

"Mmmm," was her partner's only response as she turned another page.

"We should do something." Yang gracefully flipped out of bed, her head now starting to ache from the blood rush. "Where are Ruby and Weiss?"

"Arguing." Blake gave her partner a glare. "And, quite frankly, I came back to get some _peace and quiet,_ so if you don't mind…" She trailed off as she looked back down at her book, still scowling.

Yang leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Come on, Blake, you can read that later. Right now we should do something crazy, something spontaneous, something no one will see coming!"

"Something like what you did to Toto?" The cat faunus gave her partner a bit of a grin. Yang laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde lied between chuckles.

"Oh, yes you do," Blake smirked evilly. "Nora may not have sold you out to Glinda, but she can't keep a secret from someone who isn't afraid to bribe her a little." The raven-haired girl leaned forward, book forgotten. "All it took was a blueberry muffin."

"Please! Everyone knows Nora wouldn't sell me out for something as pedestrian as that." Yang rolled her eyes.

Blakes smirk widened, "I have it on authority that Ruby's muffins are to _die_ for." The blonde's eyes widened.

"You coaxed her into the kitchen?" At her partner's nod, Yang put her face in her hands. Her sister made the best food in the world. If Nora had been promised Ruby's cooking, she would probably have told them what color underwear she was wearing (though considering it was Nora, she might have just done that anyway). A secret about a well-executed prank would have stood no chance.

Blake leaned back. "Yep. Nora sang like a bird, and both JNPR and RWBY know all about the little prank you pulled. Of course, I've also heard the staff don't know about Ruby's cooking talents, so your secret is safe." She shrugged and went back to her book. Yang looked up.

"So you had Nora at your mercy, probably willing to sell out _Ren_ for a muffin, and you only asked about the _prank_?"

Her partner gave her a confused glance, "Well, yeah. You're an open book, Yang. We all knew you did it, it's just _how_ that had us confused. The jet fuel, for example, made no sense until Nora explained the way it interacted with the salad dressing." As she went back to reading, she glanced back up. "There's literally nothing about you that either Ruby hasn't told me, or I can't deduce by talking to you."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Let's go skydiving."

Blake shook her head. "You're grounded, remember?"

"I'm on _probation,_" the blonde corrected, "and I don't mean that we should go skydiving here, just that we should go find a place to go skydiving."

With a sigh, Blake set down her book. "Why do I feel like this is an attempt to come up with a way of proving that I don't know you that well?"

Yang wanted to ask if it was working, but bit her lip and shook her head, "No ulterior motive. I'm just bored and want to spice things up."

"And why do you want to jump out of a perfectly good aircraft?" The cat faunus was squinting, trying to get a read on her partner.

That… was a good question. The blonde knew she'd been trapped, and the longer she spent thinking about her answer, the less likely it would be taken seriously. Think, Yang, think! "Because I'm sick of falling _for_ you and would rather fall _with_ you."

Nope. She did not just say that. Those words did not just leave her mouth. She glanced quickly at Blake, whose mouth was hanging slightly open. Okay, she _did_ say that. Not good, not good at all. Pretend it was a joke, play it up, laugh it off.

She opened her mouth, _'Speak, damn it!'_ Apparently words weren't working. Blake started to get up. Yang began to panic. Was she leaving? Was she angry? Did she not want to be on the team with someone like her? Perhaps she thought that people like Yang were wrong, or now that she knew her feelings she didn't want to be friends any more. Yang held her breath as Blake stood in front of her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Me too."

Yang sank into the proffered hug, shoving the thoughts of the future out of her head. They would still need to talk about this, to give a voice to her hopes, to explain to their friends, but now they would enjoy-

"So you still want to go skydiving?"

"Shut up and hug me." Yang muttered back, then - "Yeah, kinda."

**Working Title: Yang: falling and skydiving**

**R&R**


End file.
